


Delta Christmas

by Querion



Category: Startrek Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Q interferes...again. He means well though. *Grins*





	Delta Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The Captain of the Intrepid class starship, The USS Voyager, deserves happiness. Don`t you agree?

In the captain`s ready room Janeway is sitting quietly on the couch at the top level of the ready room. She is feeling a bit lonely (no, that`s an understatement..) because in two days it will be christmas. She has no one to celebrate with. Neelix and the whole crew is preparing a big celebration in the holo deck but she feels like an outsider watching a show from afar. She sighs....  
Ready room: Pouf! Q appears. Janeway is startled and looks up to see Q hovering over her, smiling. A bunch of twelve roses appears in his hands. He offers them to Kathryn.   
Janeway: (Stands up) Q! Why did you do that?! Barging in here without permission!! Get out!   
Q: (Smiles) Did you know that you are beautiful when you are angry?  
Janeway: I don`t need your compliments...and take your roses with you!  
Q: I am here to make you an offer.  
Janeway: The only offer i will accept is if you transfer Voyager to the Alpha quadrant.  
Q: You know i can`t do that Kathy.  
Janeway: Fine! What do you want then? She sits back down and waits for Q to speak.  
Q: I would like to thank you for saving the continuum and baby sitting Junior.  
Janeway: You are welcome, Q.  
Q: I know you`re lonely and i am here to tell you that she has accepted your offer. In fact she did a long time ago but you are too Starfleet to even have a little bit of fun!  
Janeway: What are you talking about, Q?  
Q: You know what i am talking about Kathy.  
POUF!!!! Janeway disappears from the ready room and appears in her living room. Seven is sitting on her couch reading a padd. The corners of her lips are slightly curved upwards in a small smile.  
Janeway: Looks around and sees Seven. She smiles at her and sits beside her.  
Seven: Captain, i assure you i just found myself here...  
Janeway: Please Seven, i`m glad you`re here. Would you like a drink? What are you reading?  
Seven: Hides the padd behind her back. When Janeway tries to reach for it, Seven moves it and places it on her chest and holds it with both hands.  
Janeway: Hesitates for a second then renews her attempt at trying to get the padd off Seven.  
Seven: Inefficient, captain. The only way to acquire this padd is the method of distraction. You should distract me! (winks at Janeway)  
Janeway: Hesitates. This is too weird. Seven winking? (Light bulb goes off in her head) She leans forward, well within her companion`s personal space, and does what she has always been dreaming of doing...The padd falls out of Seven`s hands. Kathryn is no longer interested in it.   
Seven: I have been thinking about this moment for a long time. Now that we are finally here i need reassurance that these activities will still be provided in the future?  
Janeway: I require practice too Seven so let`s do it!  
So the happy people got it going for a while...I mean they really got it going....  
Q: You are welcome, Kathy.....  
Janeway: ........


End file.
